The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox ‘Early Bird’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Early Bird’. The new cultivar represents a new moss phlox, a herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Glencoe, Ill. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop improved cultivars of interspecific Phlox hybrids with novel ornamental traits such as unique flower colors, plant habits, flower fragrance and adaptability to garden conditions in the upper Midwest (U.S.D.A. Zone 5) and similar climates.
‘Early Bird’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling growing in his nursery in March of 2012. The new cultivar was found growing in a trial garden located nearby 17 proprietary unnamed cultivars of Phlox, thus the exact parentage is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by shoot tip cuttings by the Inventor in May of 2012 in Glencoe, Ill. Asexual propagation by shoot tip cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.